


all along the watchtower fix-it

by bloodyinspiredglader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Ships It, Dean Needs A Hug, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: huge huge huge spoilers for supernatural 12.23!!!!!i'm real salty so i'm fixing this motherfucker :)





	all along the watchtower fix-it

This plan of theirs did _not_ go the way it was supposed to go. In any stretch of the imagination. Hell, did they really even have a plan in the first place? Somewhere, deep down, Dean know that this was never going to work. He just hoped against hope that everything would turn out fine.

And now, because of this hair-brained scheme, Castiel was laying dead, Crowley had stabbed himself, and his mother was permanently locked in a cage with friggin' Lucifer.

His mother, he couldn't gotten over that. With time. And a lot of whiskey. But losing Castiel... that stung. Dean never really realized just how much Cas had meant to him in the time they'd known each other. Cas loved him. And maybe he loved Cas too. Now, there's no chance for him to say that. Cas was gone. 

Dean could only fall to his knees next to Castiel's body. Sam had disappeared, probably to see what Lucifer Jr was up to. Truly, Dean couldn't care less about the bastard. He takes Cas' hand in his and rests his forehead on their joined hands. 

"I was really hoping to spend a little bit more time away from Earth, you know." A voice somewhere to Dean's left speaks. Dean's head perks up and he spots the familiar short figure walking towards him. Chuck. God.

"What the hell?" Is all Dean could think of to say for a few moments. And then he bursts out, "What the hell, Chuck? Where were you when we needed you? I know goddamn well you're always watching us, you knew we weren't going to succeed. At least not without some casualties."

"Dean. It's not my duty. I can't get involved with Lucifer. Besides. Did it really take Castiel _dying_ for you to realize that you're in love with him?" Seeing Dean open his mouth to protest, Chuck immediately shushed him with a hand. "Come on. A blind person could see that you love Castiel. Sam knew it. Your mother knew it. And, despite her obsession with you, my sister knew it."

Stunned, Dean blinked a few times, unable to speak. Chuck was right. He's in love with the angel, has been for the longest time. "I'm in love with him. There. Happy? Doesn't matter anymore. He's dead."

Chuck smiled. He came over to Castiel and pressed two fingers to the angel's forehead. "You're forgetting who I am, Dean." He reminded.

Castiel's eyes shoot open. He looked over at Chuck, and then to Dean, and their hands. "Dean? Father?"

"Cas." Dean whispered, helping Cas stand up. "Cas, you son of a bitch." He wrapped his arms around Cas, a hug that spoke volumes. It said all the words that Dean couldn't. He glanced around to thank Chuck, anything, but he was gone. 

"Dean... did you do it? Is he gone?" Cas questioned, always selfless. 

"Yeah. Him and Mary both. Pulled her in after him." Dean said, his voice trembling slightly. There was no way to get her out. No way that they knew of, anyways. The only one who'd have any idea is dead. 

As a consolation, Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder. It wasn't a lot, but it was nice. It made Dean feel a whole lot better about everything.

"Cas.. there's something I've wanted to say... never got the chance to say..." Dean began, wanting to shake himself for the way he was handling this. Cas said it so easily, why couldn't he? "I love you too, Cas."

One of Castiel's rare smiles appeared on his face and before Dean was able to comprehend what was happening, Cas' lips were on his. Really, he didn't need to comprehend. He'd wanted to kiss Cas for the longest time.

"Dean! Lucifer Jr is- oh." Sam stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. First of all, Cas was alive. Second of all, he and Dean were kissing. "Never mind. I'll... leave you to that." He added, unable to stop a smirk. It was bound to happen eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> this got so shitty as it went on im sorry


End file.
